


Thoughts of a God

by RhinoSuplex



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoSuplex/pseuds/RhinoSuplex
Summary: The Outsider is puzzled by Corvo Attano.





	

The Outsider is puzzled by Corvo. The man is a mute, which doesn't matter because he can communicate with gestures and signing. It's a bastardized language that uses the actual sign language of Gristol as well as signs from the Watch's handbook and some signs from Serkonas as well.

All of which is irrelevant, because The Outsider can read thoughts as plainly as if they had been spoken aloud.

No, what puzzles The Outsider is Corvo's morality. For all the things that each of his targets had done, Corvo did not kill a single one. Save two.

Perhaps the worst of the bunch. Havelock and Burrows. Two peas in a pod. Oh, Corvo ensured that the entirety of Dunwall knew Burrows' crimes. But he still killed the man.

And Corvo's reason? They had orchestrated what happened to Jessamine and Emily. It didn't take his considerable power to find out that Emily was Corvo's daughter, or that the silent man had loved the woman he protected.

But, what was perhaps most puzzling was that Corvo had let Daud go. The man had killed Jessamine, and Corvo let him walk away.

The Outsider had asked, in his round about and completely insulting manner. Corvo's response had been distinctly philosophical.

Daud's nickname is apt, because a knife requires a wielder to be anything more than a blade. And yes, Daud had killed for coin. Yes, Daud had killed Jessamine. But that was on Burrows' orders. On Burrows' coin.

The Outsider then asked if there were hero worship involved. Corvo was silent for a moment before once more answering philosophically.

He could not worship a man who had killed the woman he loved.

Corvo Attano was very interesting, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after the first Dishonored game came out, before it was confirmed that Emily was Corvo's daughter. Before a relationship between Corvo and Jessamine was confirmed. And yet, like the entire fandom, I took the little hints scattered around, both subtle and obvious, and I ran with them.
> 
> Capturing a being that is, by definition, outside of our realm of understanding was difficult. Furthermore, finding a way for Corvo to communicate without speaking and still tell the story was a challenge as well.


End file.
